The present invention relates generally to mops, and more particularly, is directed to a mop having hold down bars for removably securing a piece of absorbent material thereto.
There are various types of conventional mops. One type of conventional mop includes a plurality of absorbent cloth strands of material secured to the mop head. As the mop is dragged across a spill or the like, the cloth strands absorb the liquid. However, in order to clean the mop, it is necessary to rinse the mop head and then wring out the cloth strands. Further, such mop is used only for cleaning up spills, and not for dusting and sweeping.
Another type of mop includes a foam pad which is also used for cleaning up spills. In order to clean the mop, a pivotable metal member is provided on the mop head for pressing against the foam pad in order to wring out liquid therefrom. However, again, such mop head cannot be used for dusting and sweeping. In addition, cleaning of the mop head becomes rather cumbersome.